For The Love of A Daughter
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily was only fifteen when she gave birth to two perfect little babies. It was so hard to leave them behind. But what happens when one of them comes to find her?
1. Chapter 1

Emily let her heavy lids close for just a second, as he boss spoke in one of the softest tones she'd ever heard him use. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand and her growing bangs came out from behind her ear as she let her head loll to the side. Just as she felt herself ready to drift off, the cool breeze from the air conditioning hitting her body, her chin fell out of her hand and she quickly jerked up into a sitting position. All eyes were on her and she grimaced as a chuckle headed her way.

"Dozin' off there a bit, Princess?"

Emily shook her head before scratching her temple and leaning forward, her elbows on the cold table. "No, shut up Derek."

"Oooh, someone's cranky today."

"I said shut up!"

Hotch's eyebrows lifted as he shifted in his chair, letting his back lay against the cool plastic. "You ok, Prentiss?"

Emily felt herself silently groan as Garcia's hand laid on her shoulder. "I'm fine Hotch. I'm just a little tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." She had spent her whole night looking through photo albums of two little children.

"Ok, well if you need a little ti-"

"I said I'm fine!"

She bit her lip as everyone stared at her in shock, and she put on a small smile. "You know what? I'm just gonna go and get some coffee. I'll be right back."

She felt everyone's eyes on her as she stood from her chair and quickly made her way out of the room, her head throbbing slightly as she found herself standing in the middle of the break room, her hand on her favorite mug. She sighed in content as she watched her favorite brown liquid flow soundly into her cup, and jumped slightly as a voice from behind startled her.

"Emily, are you sure you're ok?"

Emily nodded slightly as she held her mug between both of her hands. "I'm really ok Hotch. It was just a long night. Everyone has them once in awhile."

Hotch shook his head as he motioned for her to sit down at the small table, and immediately sat across form her when she did. "No one has those nights all in one week, Emily. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Emily quickly shook her head, her hands tightening around the hot ceramic mug on the table. "I really don't think you can, Hotch."

"But Emi-"

"Emily!"

Both brunettes turned to see a blond man standing near the glass windows in faded jeans, a maroon button down and a leather jacket that fit him just right. Emily immediately stood, her mug left on the table, and quickly walked over to the smiling man, a new pep in her step. She felt herself smiling as his arm wrapped around her waist, and she earned small kisses to her nose and lips. "Hey Evan."

Evan smiled as he kissed his girlfriend's temple, his fingers rubbing over the silk of her lilac blouse. "Hey EmmyBear."

Emily smiled affectionately at her nickname, and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a conference over in New York."

The blond man smiled as he glanced at his girlfriend's supervisor who was slowly walking towards them. "I did, but it ended a day early so I came back to surprise you." He pulled her chest flush against his and smiled wide when she giggled and held onto his shoulders. "So did I surprise you?"

"You surprised all of us Evan."

Emily and Evan both turned back to Hotch, who's eyes practically burned a whole through the younger man's. "Agent Hotchner, it's good to see you again."

Hotch nodded slowly before glancing at his subordinate. "And you Mr. Tavler. But as you can see, Emily has work. And it'd be best not to interrupt that."

Evan nodded slowly before tightening his hold on his girlfriend's waist. "I just wanted to surprise my girl, Hotchner. It's not like you guys are going anywhere. And if you are, I'm sure you can spare a minute for one of your most loyal?"

Emily began to feel herself breathing harder as her boyfriend and supervisor continued to glare at one another, her just frozen in the middle of it. "Guys, can we please just get along one day? For me and the team's sake?" Her eyes drifted to her boss' and her frown deepened. "Nothing ever works out between you two and I'm starting to get sick of it."

"But Emily it's not my fau-"

"It's both your faults!" Her eyes briefly flared as both men's gazes set on her. "Ever since I started seeing Evan, which was five months ago, you have been at each other's necks! He came out to dinner with the team once, and you Aaron Hotchner spilled hot duck sauce all over his pants." She then turned to her boyfriend and pointed an accusing finger. "And you never liked Hotch from the start! He's my boss, Evan! The least you can do is be civil towards each other in the work place."

Both Evan and Hotch exchanged a furious gaze before nodding slowly. "Mr. Tavler."

"Agent Hotchner."

Emily bit her lip as she smiled slightly, leading both men over to the break room table. "See? That wasn't so hard you big babies."

They all quietly enhanced in a small conversation before Anderson quickly strode up to them, his hands fidgeting in front of his belt. "Um, Emily? There's someone here that wants to see you. She's outside."

Emily felt her eyebrows lift as Hotch looked her way and Evan laid his hand over hers. "Who is it? My mother?"

"Oh, no. Definitely not your mother Agent Prentiss."

"Then who can it b-"

"My name's Jennings."

Everyone's eyes drifted to the tall girl standing by the glass doors, her book bag in one hand and coffee in the other. Her hair was a light brown, and it drifted from her pony down to the top of her chest. Her eyes were a dark brown, her cheeks pale with small freckles that made their way from her nose to her cheekbones. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a dirty white tang top under a small brown jacket that looked to be picked up from a thrift store, and her brown boots were dull and topped off with dirt covered high heels.

Emily felt her eyes widen as she slowly stood, her voice losing its strength. "Are you…"

"Kimberly." The girl smiled ruefully, her white teeth shining bright. "Hi mom."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily felt her head spin as her hand grabbed the back of the plastic chair for support. The girl's smile was the mirror image of her own, and she immediately flashed back to the day the little girl was born. She felt the eyes of everyone on her as a silent Anderson walked back out of the bullpen.

"Emily?"

"You have a daughter?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Or me? I'm your boss."

"And I'm your boyfriend."

Emily just shook her head before walking over to the young girl. "Can I see you somewhere more private for a minute?"

Kimberly immediately nodded before handing the older brunette the cup of coffee. "That's for you. It's a vanilla latte with no foam. I didn't know what you liked so I just got that."

Emily felt her heart swell just a tad as she turned away from the younger girl and back to the surprised boys. "Can you two behave while I'm gone? I need to talk with her." She looked to her boss and smiled weakly, the cup starting to warm her hand. "Hotch, can I use your office to talk with her? I wont take more tha-"

"Go right ahead Emily."

She smiled gratefully before turning back to the happy girl, and nodded to the small staircase. They both were quick on their feet as they moved into the office, and Emily immediately laid her head against the closed door as Kimberly sat on the leather couch just in front of her.

Emily's eyes opened slowly to see the girl observing her surroundings, her eyes moving ever so slowly over almost every object that lay in front of her. Emily felt her teeth sink softly into her bottom lip as her wide eyes stared into the young girl's. "How did you find me?"

Kimberly smiled wickedly as she laid her bag in her lap. "It wasn't that hard. I found out I was adopted by the Jennings four years ago, started looking for you back in January. Then, after crying a lot and getting frustrated at my computer and everyone who tried to help, I finally found you here in Quantico, and I took the first flight."

Emily nodded slowly as she set her coffee on her boss' desk, before turning a visitor's chair around and sitting in it. "Why were you interested in finding me, Kimberly?"

"You sound upset."

Emily's eyes bolted from her folded hands in her lap to the young girl's, and she immediately cursed herself when she saw the pain on her daughter's face. "No, I'm not upset Kim. I'm…shocked." She watched as the teenager's eyebrows shot up, and she felt her voice immediately soften. "I gave you up when I was only a teenager, and the last thing I thought was that my baby would try and come to find me one day."

Kimberly nodded before rubbing her hand across her forehead. "Well, I'm sorry for not giving you notice."

Emily quickly shook her head as she stood from her chair, and made her way to the young brunette. She sat down fast before taking the smaller, softer hands in hers. "Please don't say that. Don't say sorry for wondering. I get it."

The younger girl widened her eyes before taking her hands out of the older woman's grasp. She sucked in a deep breath as Emily sadly placed her lonely hands back in her lap. "I just wanted to come and meet you; see what you did and who you really were. And Mark kinda wanted me to get a picture of you."

Emily's breath hitched in the hollow of her throat, her eyes watering as she immediately nodded her head. "You grew up together, right? You and Marcus? I was young but I did try to make sure you both stayed together."

Kim nodded and smiled faintly at the thought of her brother. "Yeah we did. He looks more like you, you know? The dark hair and everything. Except he's in a wheelchair, and…well you're not."

Emily felt her eyes widen as her hand went to cover her mouth. "He's in a wheelchair? You and him are only seventeen."

"He's autistic. We found out when he was eight, and it's the same routine every day. The bone in his left leg actually deteriorated and now he can't walk, so he's always confined to his wheelchair and even has a stair lift in out house."

Emily bit her lip and quickly wiped away a tear from her pale cheek. "I am so sorry. That must be so hard for him, and your family."

Kim shook her head and gave a breathy laugh. "That's where the funny part comes in. Our parents kind of…died, last year. And we've been on our own because I was scared that if anyone found out then he'd be taken away from me. And he can't be on his own, you know? I need to make sure he's ok and that wouldn't really work if he were with some other family." She watched as her mother's eyes widened in disbelief. "He's staying with our neighbor right now."

Emily sighed as she let a hot tear roll down her cheek and hit her bottom lip. "Well, that surely was not the kind of 'funny' I had in mind."

"I came here to ask you something. Because I know even though we're just meeting now that you love us, because you're the one who gave birth to us. You're our mom. But I want you to know, I wouldn't be asking if Mark wasn't in need."

The older woman's eyes softened as she quickly nodded. "What is it?"

"I need you to take him and I in. We need a home."


	3. Chapter 3

Kimberly licked her lip slightly as she watched her mother gingerly sip her coffee, her eyes hard on the window. "Emily? You haven't spoken in twelve minutes."

Emily continued to absently stare through the window as she nodded slightly, raising her eyebrows. "I know." Her voice was soft, as if she was soothing a crying child. "I've been counting. I know, Kimberly."

"You said we could live with you. I'm sorry I didn't say thank you right away."

Emily smirked slightly before shaking her head, turning in the chair to face the daughter she'd missed so many years with. "Don't be sorry. I'm still just in shock, I guess." She sighed as she set her coffee on the desk behind her, her eyes quickly scooting back to the young girl before her. "I've only been in shock once before, and the last time it didn't wear off too quickly either."

Kim nodded slowly before leaning forward, her hands clasped in between her open knees just like her mother a few moments ago. "When was the last time you were in shock?"

"When I found out I was pregnant. With twins."

The younger girl's eyes softened on the older brunette. "Emily, I'm sorry."

Emily quickly shook her head as she looked to the younger girl, her eyes bright as her voice husked. "Sweetheart don't be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. It's just…well if you could kind of guess, I'm not really used to being with children. If I were, I would never have given you up."

Kimberly nodded, her teeth sinking into her lip. A trait just as cute and nervous as her mothers. "If you need, I can find me and Marcus another home."

Emily felt her eyes sting as she shook her head again, getting up from her chair and sitting on the arm of her daughter's. "Kim, nothing would give me greater pleasure than taking you both in. I might have to change some things around, but that doesn't matter." She ran her fingers through the girl's ponytail and gave a watery smile when she didn't pull away. "You have to believe me."

…

Both men looked up from their coffees to see Emily walking down the stairs of the catwalk with Kimberly by her side.

Before Hotch could get a word out, Evan immediately stood and ran over to his girlfriend, his hands immediately taking hers. "Emmy, we need to talk."

Emily nodded, feeling both Hotch's and Kimberly's eyes on her. "I know, but we're gonna have to do it later ok? I have to take Kimberly home and contact the family my son is staying with. They need to get him on a plane to come here."

"W-Wait, what? You have a son too?"

Emily's eyes softened on the confused blonde in front of her, her hands squeezing his before she let her lips kiss his cheek. "I promise I'll explain everything, but I just can't right now."

Kimberly looked from her mother to the blonde in front of them, and she quickly tapped his shoulder so his eyes would look down to her. "I'm sorry if I'm taking her away from you for a little while, but I just needed somewhere to stay. My adoptive parents just recently passed away, and I thought it would be a good opportunity to come and get to know my birth mother. Sure she dropped me on someone else's doorstep, but she had no other choice. I want to get to know the woman that gave birth to me and my brother, and I sincerely hope that you don't mind."

Evan shook his head at the young girl in front of him before looking back up to his girlfriend and kissing her cheek. "We'll talk about this when you get home, ok?"

Emily nodded with tears in her eyes as she watched her boyfriend walk quickly out of the bullpen.

"Emily?"

She turned and gave a smile to the younger girl before her, nodding her head before letting her bitten nail scratch the tip of her nose. "What is it, Kim?"

The younger girl gave a short smile before wiping her mother's tear away. "You live with him?"

"I do."

"So you're serious?"

Emily bit her lip and shook her head, looking longingly back at the glass doors. "I'd like to think so."


	4. Chapter 4

Kimberly's eyes darted from person to person as she followed her mother down a grey hallway, pictures of fallen Agents pinned to all walls. She felt tingles run down her spine when she passed a young teenage boy with a mail cart in front of him, his smile casting a glance her way. "Emily?"

"Yes Kimberly?"

"Who's that kid over there?"

Emily paused her strides and turned to look back towards the elevators, smiling slightly when she saw the new intern giving Reid a package. "That's Tommy Ross, the new intern down in the mailroom. He's a sweet kid."

Kimberly sucked her bottom lip into her mouth before nodding, letting her mother drag her the rest of the way down the hall. Her eyes narrowed as the came to a door with zebra wallpaper surrounding the nametag of 'Penelope Garcia'. "Um, Emily?"

Emily looked down to the young girl to see her frowning. "What's the matter?"

The younger girl shook her head and pointed to the door. "Do they allow you to decorate your office doors?"

"Like this?" Emily laughed. "No."

Before either brunette could knock on the door, it swung open to reveal a smiling redhead with a duck necklace hanging just above the good amount of cleavage being revealed by her dress. "Hey Emmy-kins! Who's this little brunette beauty? She's not an ebony haired angel like you, but she's beautiful!"

Emily laughed when she saw Kimberly's eyes immediately widen and take in the woman before them. "Garcia this is Kim. Kimberly, this is Penelope Garcia. She's the technical analyst of our unit here in the FBI."

Kimberly nodded to the woman before her and gave a polite smile. "Nice to meet you, Penelope."

Garcia smiled wide and hurried both brunettes into her office. "So what can I do for you, pretty ladies?"

"I need you to order me some things."

"What kind of things, doll face?"

Emily grinned before sitting her daughter down next to Garcia, feeling the glare from the young girl from setting her to close to the perky redhead. "Kimberly is moving in with me, and I want to make things as comfortable for her as possible. I wanted to know if you could order me a new bed for the guest room."

Kimberly immediately shot a look to her mother, her eyes wide as she shook her head. "Emily, you don't have to do that."

"Don't worry. I want to."

"Bu-"

"Shush. Garcia? Buy the bed."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily bit her lip as she and Kimberly left Garcia's office, her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "So Kim, I'm gonna drop you off at my house before coming back here for about an hour. Is that ok with you?"

Kimberly nodded slowly and felt her mother's hand tighten slightly on her shoulder. "Yeah, it's fine. Totally fine."

The older woman saddened her eyes when she saw her daughter give her the best fake smile that she could. And Emily knew all too well from past experiences in her own life, the girl was showing signs of anxiety. "Kimberly, I know this is hard for both of us. And as odd as it is, we are family." She stopped them right in front of the glass doors that led to her unit, and looked to the young girl with a soft smile. "You told me you needed my help, and I would never turn a request like that down. I know you don't know me that well Kimberly, but I do love you. You've been my baby girl forever." She blushed as she watched the younger girl smile.

"Really?"

Emily laughed as she nodded her head, her fingers roaming through her straightened hair. "How could you not be? You didn't grow up with me, but you and Marcus have always been in my heart. I have pictures of both of you that I look at almost every day, especially on your birthday."

Kim felt her eyes water as she saw the compassion in her mother's eyes. She bit her trembling lip before wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist, settling her chin on her soft shoulder. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Emily immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders, smiling into the girl's light hair. "I do, sweetheart. I know."

…

Evan ran his fingers through his short blond hair as he let out a huff. How could she not tell him? This was one of the biggest secrets she could have ever kept. He'd never even seen hints that she'd given off!

The blond man shook his head and angrily bit his lip, storming over to the cabinet in their living room and ripped a picture from it's confines. It was a picture of the couple on their fourth date; the night they'd first slept together. A friend of Evan's took the picture because both adults were too tipsy to handle the camera.

In the picture was Emily in Evan's embrace, his arms wrapping around her stomach and his chin resting on his shoulder. While in return, Emily's hands laid atop his on her abdomen, her smile mirroring his as she curled hair fell onto the shoulders of her purple dress.

Evan let his face turn red as he took the frame in his tense hands and threw it to the ground, the glass shattering and the silver of the frame cracking in half. He smiled ruefully as he stared at the broken picture frame on the ground. "That's what bitches deserve."


	6. Chapter 6

Kimberly let her eyes roam over her surroundings as her mother turned onto another street, their car turning onto an avenue with more and more apartment buildings, trees and lamp posts on every corner. "Emily, where are we going?"

The brunette kept silent as she drove her car to the next stop light, her fingers pointing out the windshield onto another street. "We need to go a few more blocks to get to my house."

"These are row houses, Emily."

Emily chuckled as she gave a nod of the head. "Yes, they are."

Kimberly nodded her head. "Aren't they like super expensive?"

The older woman shrugged her shoulders, her hands tightening around the steering wheel before her foot once against stepped on the accelerator. "I guess you could say that." She bit her lip as she turned the next corner. "But I don't really think so."

Kimberly's mouth dropped open when she felt the car stop, her eyes landing on a large fountain that sat in the center of a cobblestoned intersection just ahead. "Emily, this is beautiful." Her eyes looked to the older woman beside her and she shook her head. "You live here?"

Emily gave a smile as she nodded her head, taking her keys from the ignition and sticking them in her purse. "That I do."

The pair got out of the car, Emily's hand grabbing Kimberly's small bag and Kim taking her messenger bag and holding it to her chest.

The younger girl felt her heart race when her mother's hand found the small of her back, and she was slowly led from the calming street corner and onto the cemented sidewalk. She let her tongue run over her bottom lip, just as her mother's did, and their feet began to take them quickly down the block. "Emily?"

Emily looked down to the girl beside her. "Yes?"

Kimberly ground her teeth against one another as the sun hit her eyes, Emily's hand still on her back as they made their way around the fountain. "I wanted to ask you something, and I really hope you don't get mad at me."

The older woman let her eyes sadden on the brunette as she shook her head, leading the girl to her new home and sitting them both on the steps. After setting her daughter's bags down, she took her fingers and ran them along Kimberly's forehead, moving her bangs from her face and tucking them behind her ear. "Why would I get mad at you?"

Kim's eyes shot down to her lap, her fingers playing with the strap of her bag that lay in her lap. "Well you kind of already explained it to me, but not necessarily in detail." She looked back up to her mother, her eyes watering as she bit down on her bottom lip. "I just need to know."

Emily gave a nod of the head, her hand grabbing onto the smaller one that belonged to her daughter. "What is it, Kim?"

"Why did you give us up?"

Emily's heart immediately stopped beating, her chest growing tight as she kept her eyes on the younger girl's. She shook her head when she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes, and she felt herself begin to tear up as she mimicked her daughter and gnawed into her lip. "Sweetheart, you have to understand that I was just a teenager." Her eyes dazed slightly as she instantly remembered the few days she spent with her children. "I was fifteen years old, Kimberly. I couldn't be responsible for the lives of two babies. Two of the most beautiful and precious babies that have ever existed were looking to me for shelter and guidance, nurturance and care." She shook her head again when she saw the brunette in front of her let a tear fall from her eye. "All I could give you at that time was love, but that wasn't enough."

"Bu-"

The older woman shook her head, effectively quieting the girl in front of her. "My parents wouldn't give me a choice, anyway. I wouldn't have been allowed to bring you back to a home because my parents wouldn't have let me come back." Emily let her tongue run over her lips and taste the tears that she hasn't realized had fallen from her eyes. "I couldn't give you anything that you needed. I didn't have a choice, Kim."

Kimberly's vision blurred as her tears began to build in her eyes, her head nodding slowly as she kept her eyes trained on her mother. "So it wasn't for a selfish reason?"

"Darling if I was selfish, I would have kept you for forever." She smiled to the younger girl before holding open her arms, breathing deeply as Kimberly snuggled into her chest. "I would have loved you with all my mite if I could. In fact I did."

The younger girl looked up with confused eyes. "How?"

Emily smiled down to the brunette and laid a small kiss to her forehead, wiping the tears from her daughter's cheeks as she kept her close in her arms. "From afar." She gave a chuckle. "I'm the old, lonely woman who celebrates her kids birthday's by herself every year."

Kimberly gave a cry before burying her head in Emily's chest. "I'm so sorry, Emily."

"Honey you have no reason to be sorry. It's not your fault."

The brunette shook her head. "I'm sorry your parents made you give us away."

Emily shrugged. "What they did was give you a home that was good enough. They made me see everything clearer earlier than I wanted, but that's what I needed and that's what helped me find the best home I could for you and your brother." She watched as the younger girl picked her head up and nodded slightly. "You had a good life with your parents, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's all that matters, Kim."

…

Emily let her fingers curl around her doorknob and slowly push it open, lugging Kimberly's bags in first and then letting her daughter walk past the threshold before closing the door behind them. "Ok," she smiled as she threw her keys into a bowl that lay on a table near the front door. "this is the place."

Kimberly nodded her head as she clutched her bag to her chest, her eyes looking around the spacious house as her boots clicked on the wooden floor. "This place is amazing, Emily."

The older woman grinned as she walked past the girl, turning so her daughter could see her smiling face. "Thank you."

Both girls made their way to the living room, and as Kimberly sat herself on the pristine she let her eyebrows furrow. "Emily?"

"Yes?"

Kimberly pointed towards a small mess over towards the fireplace. "What happened there?"

Emily spun on her heel as she threw her blazer onto the couch, and she quickly made her way over to the clutter. She squatted down before picking up the broken frame, her eyes glistening as she shook her head, her fingers tracing over the photograph that lay on the floor.

"Emily?"

The brunette turned her head, her eyes smiling to the young girl as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "What is it Kim?"

Kimberly bit her lip as she looked to her mother, watching as the obviously upset woman kneeled beside the mess and put her hair behind her ears. "Is everything ok?"

Emily nodded slowly, her eyes glistening as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "Yeah. Everything's fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily felt her daughter's eyes on her as she picked up the glass from the floor, holding the sharp pieces in her hands before standing from her spot on the floor. "Kimberly?"

The younger girl nodded from her spot next to the couch. "Yeah?"

"I hate to ask you this, but do you think you could vacuum the rest of this up for me?" She watched as her daughter immediately nodded.

"Where's the vacuum?"

Emily gestured to the coat closet near the front door, her small hands trying to keep the glass within her hold. "Thank you so much." She quickly made her way into the kitchen, dumping all the little, sharp pieces of glass into the garbage can and picking the smaller pieces from her skin.

"Emily?"

The older woman turned her head to the voice. "What is it, sweetie?"

Kimberly held the small handle of her mother's vacuum in her hand, glancing over to the large staircase attached to the far wall as Emily made her way back to the living room. "I think your boyfriend is calling for you."

Emily let her dark brows furrow before she quickly walked over to the bottom of the staircase, her ears perked as she laid her hand onto the end of her mahogany railing. "Evan? Are you up there?" She bit her lip when she heard a bang from the bedroom, and she slowly turned her head to look to her daughter. "If you can just clean that for me, I'll be right back. Ok?"

Kimberly felt her heart beat pick up when she saw the sorrow in her mother's dark eyes. "You're not going up there, are you?"

"Kim, I need to speak with him." She shook her head when she saw the younger brunette open her mouth. "All we're going to do is talk, ok? He's obviously a little upset and frustrated at the moment."

The young girl let out a breath before nodding her head, her hands gripping the handle of the vacuum. "Just…don't let him hurt you."

Emily's eyes widened, watching as her daughter bit into her plump bottom lip. "Kim-"

"Please."

Emily felt herself give a slow nod, trying for a smile before she made her way up the stairs. She walked over to her bedroom door, hearing the vacuum go on down in the living room as she let her fingers curl into a fist and rap on the door. "Evan?"

There was a grunt from the other side. "Who is it?"

The brunette's frowned when she heard her boyfriend's slurred speech. "Evan? It's me, Emily." She quickly backed away as the door swung open, revealing the blond with his shirt off and his sweatpants hanging loosely on his hips. "Evan!"

The older man shook his head, pointing his finger to the brunette who stood in the doorway. "Where you go?"

Emily let her eyebrows scrunch as she slowly made her way into the room. She shook her head when the blond let out a grunt, her fingers pushing the door closed before she turned back to her boyfriend. "Excuse me?"

"Where you go, Em! Where you go?"

Emily shook her head, watching as Evan began to rub his eyes. "Are you drunk?"

Evan's red eyes looked towards the brunette in front of him, and he quickly nodded his head. "No."

"Wait, yes or no?"

He nodded his head again. "No! No!"

Emily bit her lip, smiling softly to the older man before setting her hands softly on his bare shoulders. "Ok, sweetie ju-"

"No!" Evan let his arms fly around, effectively throwing Emily's hands from his shoulders. "You don't touch me! I'm no you sweetie!"

Emily felt her brain actually twitch as she tried to figure out why her boyfriend would get himself so drunk that he couldn't even speak right. She shook her head, smiling again to the blond before her. "Evan, what's the matter? Are you mad at me?"

"Yes!"

The brunette nodded her head. "Ok, why?"

Evan looked to the younger woman, his eyes wide. "You didn't tell me, Emmy." He let out a sob as he downcast his eyes. "You didn't tell me."

Emily took a cautious step forward, trying to catch her boyfriend's wandering gaze. "I didn't tell you what, sweetie? About Kimmy and Mark?"

The older man's head shot up. "Who Mark?"

"Mark is Marcus, Evan. He's my son."

Evan vigorously shook his head, waving his hands in front of both his and Emily's faces. "See! You didn't tell! You no tell!"

"Alright, alright." She put her hand out and softly grasped his, her smile a little tensed when he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, Evan. I really am." She felt her eyes sting when the older man before her shifted his weight, almost resembling a small boy fidgeting in front of a stranger. "You have no idea how much it hurt to keep them a secret."

The blond let out a sigh, his eyes pleading as he squeezed her hand. "But Em, you not tell!"

Emily closed her eyes before she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's shoulders, sitting them both on her side of the bed. "Evan, I didn't tell because it was no one else's business but my own. I had to do what was best for them and that was letting them live with a family that could give them what they needed."

Evan slowly nodded his head, laying it on the brunette's strong shoulder. "Ok."

Emily tried to catch the eyes of the blond next to her. "Ok? That's it?"

"I love you, Emmy."

The younger woman set her lips against Evan's forehead, standing from her seat and moving the now sleeping man to lay on her side of the bed. She let her fingers grip the edge of her comforter before pulling it up to the older man's shoulders.

Her eyelashes fluttered slightly as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. "You broke our picture frame, baby."

Evan snuggled his head into the comfortable pillow he lay on, his mouth opening slightly before he let out a snore.

Emily felt a small smile grace her features before she shook her head. She stood from the bed, running her fingers through her dark hair before she took in a breath. "Don't worry, I'll fix it." She made her way to the door, looking back to the older man once more and watching as he wrapped the blanket around his muscular body; and her smile soon disappeared when she felt the scratches in her hand begin to sting. "I can take it."


	8. Chapter 8

Kimberly bit her lip as she sat at the kitchen island with her mother, watching as the older woman cleaned up the fresh wound in the palm of her hand. She opened the bandaid before handing it to Emily, earning a small smile in return as the brunette took it from her hand. "Do you need ice or something?"

Emily smiled to the younger girl by her side before giving a shake of the head, smoothing the bandaid over her stinging cut. "I'll be fine without it, sweetie. Thank you though."

The brunette nodded, running her fingers through her ponytail. "Well can I get you a drink? Or a snack, maybe? Do you feel woozy?"

Emily's eyes stung slightly as she watched the teenager's worried gaze wash over her, and she shook her head once again. "I'll be alright, Kimberly. I promise. I barely lost an ounce of blood."

"An ounce is a lot!"

The older woman put her hands on the teen's shoulders, shaking her just a bit before setting a small kiss to her forehead. "Kimberly, you have to calm down. When I say I'm going to be fine, then I'm going to be fine. Nothing's broken, nothing's damaged and I don't feel a tad bit woozy. I promise you that everything is going to be ok."

Kimberly gave a slow nod of the head, slipping off of the stool so Emily's hands fell from her shoulders. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she heard a dinging from just behind her. "Do you want me to get that?"

Emily smiled slightly, nodding her head as she cleaned up the mess of creams and ointments she had splayed out on the island. "That would be great, thanks."

Kimberly quickly jogged over to the front door, her eyes widening as she flung it open to reveal the boy she had seen at her mother's office only a couple hours ago. "Hi."

Tommy's dark brown eyes smiled to the brunette that stood before him, recognizing her as the girl he had seen on the sixth floor. "Hey. You're Agent Prentiss' daughter?"

The teen nodded, her fingers doing their best to curl around the edge of the door where the lock stuck out. "Yeah, I am. You're Tommy Ross, right?"

"Yeah thats right," the older boy stuck out his hand, smiling when the beautiful girl before him grasped on firmly. "What's your name?"

Kimberly felt her head spin as the taller boy flashed her a smile, his grin practically making her melt right then and there. "I'm Kimberly. Kimberly Jennings."

Tommy's eyerbow quirked as he walked past the brunette. "Jennings?"

"Yeah, its a long story. So what are you doing here?"

He smiled before showing her the envelopes in his hand. "Your mom left the office earlier than normal and she forgot to take her mail with her."

Kimberly let the boy softly place the envelopes in her hands, and she gave a nod as she saw her mother round the corner into the living room. "I'll be sure to give them to her."

Emily smiled over to the two by the front door, clasping her hands together as she made her way over to them. "Tommy, hi. What brings you here?"

The teenager pointed to the mail in Kimberly's hands, smiling wide at the agent. "You left before I could get you your mail. There's something from your mother, but all the other are work related."

Emily gave a roll of the eyes as she took the stack of envelopes from her daughter's hand. "Well thank you for bringing them by, Tommy. I'll see you at work tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah, of course." Tommy stepped back out onto the front steps before smiling at the brunette pair. "Have a good after noon Agent Prentiss," he gave a nod to the blushing teen in the doorway, "you too, Kim."

The brunette agent gave a grin as she watched Kimberly slowly close the door and look her way.

Kimberly's eyebrows scrunched together as she watched a growing smile appear on her mother's face. "What?"

Emily shook her head, the smile still plastered to her face before she turned to make her way back to the living room. "Nothing."

The teenager rolled her eyes before taking her vibrating cell from her pocket and smiling when she saw the caller ID. "Hey Mark."

Emily's head whipped around just after she had sat herself on the couch, watching with wide eyes as her daughter began walking towards her with a smile on her face. "Mark? As in Marcus?"

Kimberly nodded, sitting down beside her mother on one of the couches that sat in the living room. "Mark I'm gonna put you on speaker phone, ok? I have someone that wants to talk to you."

Emily felt her eyes water when Kim gave her a nod. "Mark?"

"_Yesh?_"

Kimberly smiled to the older woman next to her, nodding again when she saw her mother hold her hand over her gaping mouth. "Keep going."

Emily bit her lip, smiling to the cell phone as if she was looking straight at her son. "Mark, this is Emily."

"_Mommy?_"

She looked to her daughter with wide eyes, feeling her heart beat faster and louder with every second that ticked by. "He knows?"

Kimberly nodded, wiping a tear that slipped down her mother's cheek. "He knows."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily wiped her eyes after handing the phone back to her daughter, her smil,e as wide as it could be as her mind ran over the words that she and her son had spoken to one another not a moment ago. Never in her life had she thought about how much her son would have so much in common with her, or how he'd sound so much like her father when he was younger.

They had talked for almost an hour as his neighbor that was watching him drove him over to the piano store that he'd go to every day at around three o'clock. She had listened intently about he loved to play classical music on the piano he had at home when he got home from school, and how fluent he was in English and how good he had gotten at mathematics.

Emily looked back over to her daughter, smiling when she saw her hang up the phone. "He sounds so amazing. I've met a lot of autistic children but none of them have reached as many milestones as him."

Kimberly nodded her head, smiling over to the older woman. "He's gotten better over time. Its not something that'll go away, but his case won't ever be as severe as others."

The older woman stood from the couch, taking a breath before looking down to the brunette. "Would you like a snack or something? I always feel a little hungry after a good cry."

Kimberly looked up to her mother with a small smile, standing up beside her and following the older woman into the kitchen. "If its ok, I'll just have tea. I'm not really that hungry right now, but I could definitely use a drink."

Emily arched an eyebrow, stopping in her tracks before looking back to her daughter. "A drink?"

The younger girl's eyes widened. "Not alcohol! That's why I said tea!"

Emily gave a small laugh before making her way to the stove and turning on one of the burners. "Go over to the cupboard above the blender and pick a type of tea." Her eyes quickly threw themselves over to the phone on the counter when she heard it ring, and she quickly picked it up so it wouldn't wake her boyfriend who was asleep upstairs. "Hello?"

"Hi Emily."

The brunette felt her eyes soften as she looked back down to the tea kettle, smiling slightly as she toyed with the burner starter. "Hey Hotch."

"I just wanted to know if everything is going ok with Kimberly."

Emily bit her lip, glancing over to the brunette girl who was rifling through her cupboard looking for the right mug. "We've been talking for a while, and everything is going pretty good so far. She even let me talk to my son who's still back at his home." She felt her eyes start to well up as she looked up to the ceiling. "They're so much like me, Hotch."

"That's a good thing, Emily. Please don't cry because of it."

"I've missed out on so much, Hotch. The moment after I gave them up, I wanted to run and take them back and keep them sheltered in my arms. But I couldn't do that to those parents that I picked. They were just so perfect, respectful and responsible."

"Emily? So are you."

Emily gave a small nod of the head, her eyes jumping up when she heard the bedroom door upstairs slam. "Can I call you back later, Hotch? I have to deal with something."

"Deal with something?"

Emily quickly hung up the phone as she saw her boyfriend wandering down the stairs, and she gave a smile before pulling the blaring kettle off of the stove and onto the counter. "Hey sweetie. How was your nap?"

...

Hotch looked down to the phone in his hand, his eyebrows scrunched. He didn't take a moments thought before hanging it up and standing from his desk chair, picking his briefcase up from the floor and heading out of the BAU and over to his friend's apartment.


End file.
